


To the End of Time

by linzhishu



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文延续上一篇纳尼亚同人《Nothing to lose》的设定，爱德蒙在黄金时代之前，被白女巫留下，当过一段时间独一无二的王。<br/>剧情主线为第三部《黎明踏浪号》，会以插叙形式提到第二部《凯斯宾王子》。CP为凯斯宾/爱德蒙无差，默认凯斯宾和苏珊没恋爱过。<br/>人名以小说版为准。<br/>标题来自电影第三部末尾，尤斯塔斯所说的一句话：As I know all Narnias will miss them（指爱德蒙和露西），to the end of time。</p>
    </blockquote>





	To the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> 本文延续上一篇纳尼亚同人《Nothing to lose》的设定，爱德蒙在黄金时代之前，被白女巫留下，当过一段时间独一无二的王。  
> 剧情主线为第三部《黎明踏浪号》，会以插叙形式提到第二部《凯斯宾王子》。CP为凯斯宾/爱德蒙无差，默认凯斯宾和苏珊没恋爱过。  
> 人名以小说版为准。  
> 标题来自电影第三部末尾，尤斯塔斯所说的一句话：As I know all Narnias will miss them（指爱德蒙和露西），to the end of time。

大海碧波万顷，天空和海洋在远处连接，浑然一体，向着这看不出的海平线尽头驶去的，是一艘乘风破浪的豪华龙首巨船。高高的船身上双剑相交的呯呯声不断传出，伴着热闹的喧嚣声。  
水手们围在甲板边缘，起劲地为他们在甲板上比剑的两位国王欢呼鼓掌，现任的凯斯宾国王，和从黄金时代穿越而来，帮助他们建国，此刻又再度出现的四王之一的公正王爱德蒙。  
青年和少年势均力敌，不相上下，凯斯宾自幼修习，而爱德蒙的经验得在他的年龄上加上二十年，两个比斗者都兴致盎然笑容灿烂。最终剑刃相拼，一阵刺溜的火花后两把剑同时架到了对方脖子上。  
两人笑着对视，各自放下剑，凯斯宾揽过爱德蒙的脖子用力晃了晃：“你变强壮了，朋友。”  
爱德蒙笑道：“我毕竟长大了点，又一次的。”

相隔三年，露西长大了而且变得漂亮了，爱德蒙也初步从外貌上显出当年公正王的风采。  
挨个为浑身水的少年王裹上毯子半搂半抱地问候时，凯斯宾竟有些为两个世界的时间差窃喜，这位历史上的先贤得永远比他小了。  
当年初见时凯斯宾可没想过能这样跟爱德蒙称兄道弟，黄金时代的四位少年王中，年轻的凯斯宾觉得最难打交道的，倒不是那位强势又脾气不好的至尊王彼得，而是拥有两个王号的爱德蒙王。  
传说中他作为公正王的沉肃寡言和他曾经拥有的孤独王头衔，都为他添上生人勿近的色彩。  
他的确沉默，但开口总一针见血，凯斯宾发现，当四王内部发生矛盾时，爱德蒙出言支持一方，另外两人就会立刻倒戈。  
有次凯斯宾无意问道，他们总是相信爱德蒙的判断吗？  
他不确定彼得脸上是不是闪过一丝愧色：“他让我们少走很多弯路。”露西则对这个话题并不开怀：“他并不是一开始就是那样的。”

等两位少年王都换上一身合体的衣服就显得更加俊俏了，连露西都因为没有女装而穿着水手服而看起来像个可爱的小伙子，当然，爱德蒙穿的是凯斯宾的衣服，虽然凯斯宾比爱德蒙高了一点但看起来很合适。  
露西打趣凯斯宾有没有在这三年找个皇后，凯斯宾看着爱德蒙，不无遗憾地想，过去的三年的舞会上没有爱德蒙，是对国内姑娘们多大的损失啊。

爱德蒙和露西登上黎明踏浪号没过多久，他们就第一次登上陆地，孤独群岛。  
虽然知道这趟旅程不会简单，但第一个目的地的艰险就意外地困难，轻敌、出乎意料、尤斯塔斯拖后腿……或许都可以作为理由，但前后两代国王一起被投入监狱这事儿可一点都不好笑。  
凯斯宾愤怒地踹门时，爱德蒙在阴冷的地上睁开眼：“至少比白女巫的冰之牢房强多了。”  
凯斯宾停下动作，转向他：“你还好吗？”  
爱德蒙扶着额头从冰冷的石地上爬起来：“大概。”他因为过于激烈地反抗被两拳砸翻，加上之前照着脸的一拳，他还有点头晕。  
露西是在他面前喊着他的名字被拖走的，爱德蒙满心都是冰冷的怒火，此时他手无寸铁，要是他还能用魔法就好了。  
随即爱德蒙就怔了怔，他为什么会突然想起这个？失去魔法后遇到困境的时候很多，他从来没这么想过。  
他的默然与忡怔大概被凯斯宾理解成了别的什么，凯斯宾走过来单膝跪在他旁边，仔细审视着他的侧脸和头部，顺口问道：“你还见过白女巫的冰牢？”  
爱德蒙简洁地回答：“我在那里认识了图姆纳斯。”  
这句话说得很平静，并没有让凯斯宾特别注意。他在黑暗中盯着爱德蒙，眉越皱越紧，爱德蒙头上并没有出血，但这样越发让凯斯宾觉得不安，爱德蒙需要医生，他恼怒地站起来，继续对铁门踹了两脚。  
或许是持续不断的噪音打扰了牢房深处那位久居者的安宁，让他忍不住开口，他们终于找到了第一个目标，伯恩勋爵。  
随后，被外面的喧闹惊动，凯斯宾和爱德蒙贴着狭小的窗口栏杆，看着人贩子将满满两艘船的人送上海面，然后绿色的烟雾笼罩过来，吞噬了他们。  
爱德蒙紧紧盯着它们，他嗅到了魔法的气息，充满了黑暗和负面。爱德蒙毕竟曾是个魔法师。  
迷雾涌动的时候，爱德蒙感到整个岛和海域都充满压抑的气息。

在急切地想要救露西的爱德蒙面前，将他放出监牢就是最大的失误。爱德蒙本想更靠近露西再出手，但久候不至的黎明踏浪号船员们已经混上了岛，听到“为了纳尼亚”的喊声响起的一刻，爱德蒙和凯斯宾默契地同时动了。  
凯斯宾先将两个看守撞下二层然后自己跟着跃了下去，剩下的人一部分跟着他一部分扑向爱德蒙，爱德蒙用双手间的铁链当盾，踢翻了几个人后，终于勒住打开牢门的小头目，从他腰侧踩下钥匙，脚尖一挑，踢给凯斯宾，凯斯宾刚刚为身边清完场，接住钥匙立刻打开手铐，随即为落到他身边的爱德蒙也解开手铐。  
混战中搜寻对方身影的爱德蒙和露西同时看到对方，也同时发现对方嘴角脸颊的淤青污血，于是，两人同时发飙了，还加上一个或许为了自己子民受戮也发了飙的凯斯宾。  
孤独群岛的人贩子在这一天遭到了灭顶之灾。

从光复的孤独群岛总督伯恩勋爵手中，凯斯宾得到了他父亲留下的七把宝剑中的第一把，虽然看起来锈迹斑斑，不过凯斯宾凭着武者的本能感到它是把好剑，转手就给了爱德蒙。他还记得爱德蒙没有一把趁手的兵器呢。  
之后连着几天爱德蒙都在用小刀抛光那柄剑，岁月的峥嵘从石屑中慢慢显露出来。  
“真是一把好剑。”刚磨出剑尖爱德蒙就赞叹地这么说。  
“那么给你就不算辱没你了。”凯斯宾叉腰依在他旁边的酒桶上。  
“你要做的事情应该更多吧。”爱德蒙头也不回地说，又埋头入他的打磨工作。  
凯斯宾哭笑不得地摇摇头，目光不自觉凝固在爱德蒙的唇角，那点伤势早就被露西的神水治好了，凯斯宾还没习惯他们身边有黄金时代的女神呢。凯斯宾不由说：“你真走运。”  
爱德蒙茫然地抬起头。  
凯斯宾比划了一下：“我小时候最讨厌训练中受伤，因为治伤的药水非常疼，比受伤本身还疼。”见爱德蒙被他的话题吸引，他说下去：“我向叔叔要求改良药水时，叔叔说太疼了我可以不去练，但是老师告诉我应该让自己不受伤，我的剑术就是这么练出来的。”  
爱德蒙说：“跟我想的不太一样。”  
凯斯宾笑了笑：“我小时候是个娇生惯养的浪漫的王子。”  
爱德蒙故意审视了他一番，板着脸说：“跟我看到的不太一样。”  
现在凯斯宾留起了胡子，看上去成熟英武极了。  
他们都大笑起来。然后雷佩契普从船舷上跳过来，说：“陛下，你的剑怎么样了？”看到凯斯宾，他又敬了个礼。  
凯斯宾向雷佩契普回礼，随后就向爱德蒙道别，转身回船长室与德里宁讨论航线。他是在工作间隙跑过来看爱德蒙的进度的。  
回头前他看到爱德蒙温柔地用指腹蹭了蹭雷佩契普的脑袋，雷佩契普视若珍宝的尾巴缠上爱德蒙的手指。

爱德蒙的抛光工作完成时，黎明踏浪号也到达航线上的第二个岛屿。  
这是个景色优美、并且仍旧空旷到令人发寒的岛，看起来并没有人类居住。保险起见他们在靠近海岸的草地上露营。  
夜半时分，魔法的波动惊醒了爱德蒙，面对又想掳走露西的隐形人，爱德蒙怒气勃发地拔剑而起。  
他早已失去魔法能力，但曾经是神祗之下最强大的魔法师——尽管不是好人——的唯一嫡传，在他的指点下，船员们很快摸清这些隐形怪物的形状和弱点而将他们一一打倒。  
看不见的大脚怪们躺在地上哀哀叫唤，被剑尖指着脖子，连忙把计划合盘拖出，他们只是需要个女孩儿帮他们到魔法师的城堡读出破解魔咒。  
爱德蒙冷冷地问：“为什么不直说？”  
大脚怪们惊恐而慌乱地小声强调：“当心暴君！”  
爱德蒙的神色已经恢复了平静，收剑还鞘：“不巧，我就是个暴君的继承人。”

类似的话凯斯宾第一次听到时极为吃惊。  
传言中爱德蒙王被白女巫掳走，以一己之力与她对抗周旋二十年，保护——至少是有限度地保护着纳尼亚和居民们。  
但爱德蒙似乎不这么看，他将他视为白女巫的继承人。

最终协商后还是让露西一个人去了，其余人把营地挪到了宫殿外等待，除了被选择性忽略的尤斯塔斯无人安枕，天色亮起来后，露西和一位魔法师出来了。  
不，那不是魔法师，是退隐的星星。  
黄金时代爱德蒙才真正了解到很多纳尼亚的真实，包括这个世界的星星其实都是由人……至少是类人的魔法生物担任。  
星星科里亚金将他们引入城堡，讲到他必须从什么手中保护那些头脑简单的大脚怪时，爱德蒙第一个反应过来：“迷雾？”  
科里亚金没有直接回答这个问题，但赠送给他们一张囊括整个海域的真实地图，并告知他们的使命。  
露西、爱德蒙、凯斯宾每个人都被他盯着眼睛警告了一番关于考验与诱惑，这位年迈的星星眼中似乎有穿透一切的力量。

当晚他们离开这座岛后，海上掀起了巨大的风暴，电闪雷鸣中黎明踏浪号摇摇晃晃地前进着，更糟糕的是，经验丰富的船长德里宁无法判断暴风雨会持续多久。  
德里宁和凯斯宾为是否返回岛争论了一番，爱德蒙虽然在船长室，始终一言不发。  
他从踏上第一个岛以来就感到的那种阴郁压抑感越来越强了。  
夜深人静，爱德蒙和凯斯宾都已经躺在吊床上，随着船只的颠簸摇晃着，爱德蒙睁着眼睛，双手枕在脑后，朝着虚空发呆，在孤独群岛和魔法师的岛，两次露西面对危险他都想到了魔法，是否因为他的心变得软弱了？  
爱德蒙想起星星科里亚金的话，守好你们每一个的心。  
船舱外肆掠的风雨声不知何时化成了一声声微弱的呼唤，当传入爱德蒙耳中，那已经是清晰的声音：“爱德蒙……”爱德蒙震惊地睁大眼睛，眼前的虚空中漂浮着一个绿色雾气化成的人影，对他伸手轻唤着：“跟我来，加入我……”  
爱德蒙一手抄起枕边的剑，下意识拔剑，但拔至半途，他刷地把剑按了回去。几乎同时一个更加轻而真实仓惶的声音说：“爱德蒙。”  
舷窗外雷光一闪，将爱德蒙苍白的脸色映得清清楚楚，爱德蒙的手臂下垂，他不知何时入梦何时惊醒，转头看向吊床边的白裙女孩：“露西。”  
露西低声说：“我无法入睡。”  
一旁的凯斯宾也被惊醒了，残留着从梦境中带出的惊惶看着两兄妹。  
“我猜猜，你做了个噩梦。”爱德蒙略带沙哑地说，随后意识到他的语气太消极了。爱德蒙抓住露西的手臂，在她额头吻了一下：“没事的。”

等露西回到她的卧室，爱德蒙重新躺回吊床里，但殊无睡意。  
凯斯宾明显也是，两个人的呼吸交错半响后，凯斯宾首先打破沉默，问：“所以你梦到了什么？”  
爱德蒙回答：“简蒂丝。”  
“谁？”  
“你见过的，冰后面的白女巫，我的上一任王。”  
“对了，你这么叫过她，那是她的名字？”  
爱德蒙没有回答。  
凯斯宾问：“你承认她是你上一任王？”  
这次爱德蒙回答了：“恐怕只有我这么认为。”  
凯斯宾还想对爱德蒙说些什么，但爱德蒙没有再开口。

凯斯宾还记得，在他受到蛊惑，不由自主地把流血的掌心伸向白女巫，是爱德蒙拦在自己身前，一把握住白女巫伸出冰层的手。  
彼得大吼，露西尖叫：“爱德！”  
“简蒂丝，”他只看见爱德蒙的背影，比他还矮的少年仰望着冰壁中的影像，轻声说，“对不起，我不能给你我的血，但这温度可以。”  
“那里很冷，很孤独吧，对不起。”  
随着最后一个字出口，爱德蒙闪电般抽出剑，猛地刺进冰层。  
高大的冰壁崩裂坍塌，冰冷刺骨的雾气弥漫开，凯斯宾不由抬手挡住眼睛，但隐约看到面前一动不动的少年的背影，还保持着伸手的姿势。  
白雾将散未散，彼得走过去，单手搂住爱德蒙的头，没有说话。  
现在回想那时的事，凯斯宾竟然感到一丝嫉妒。  
暴风雨的轰鸣中，凯斯宾蓦然惊醒，他嫉妒谁？彼得吗？

漫长的暴风雨终有停歇之时，雨消风散，黎明踏浪号面前出现新的无人岛。  
这个岛屿无比荒凉，远处的山峰是死去的火山，探索中，凯斯宾、彼得和爱德蒙发现了前代勋爵留下的绳索，他们顺着一道岩缝潜入巨大的、交错的地下空洞，在这里发现了一个清透的地下湖。而湖水能把一切事物变成金子。  
连爱德蒙也措不及防地中招了，在魔力的湖水作用下，一切负面情绪都被放大，科里亚金曾警告过的内心的黑暗被勾了起来。  
凯斯宾是少年流亡所诞生的不安定而衍生出的独占欲，绝对的统治权；爱德蒙是王权更替与不断屈居人下而诞生的不甘与怨愤。  
他们拔剑相向，直到被露西喝止。  
露西愤怒地斥责下，他们都收起剑，随她离开这个晦暗的洞窟。回到地面的一瞬间，他们宛如新生，头脑瞬间为之一清。  
一瞬间铺天盖地的懊恼自责羞愧占据了他们的胸口，露西松了口气，略带气愤地看他们一眼，自顾自走开了，两人对视一眼，快得看不清什么情绪，便一前一后跟上露西。  
回到集合的地方，船员们搜集了食物，尤斯塔斯却不见踪影，露西无奈又忧虑地说：“我有不祥的预感。”  
爱德蒙立刻说：“我去找他。”  
他向着山峰走去，凯斯宾却紧跟着说：“我跟你一起去。”  
爱德蒙微微停步，回头看了他一眼，又大步向前走去，凯斯宾立刻追上。

远离开露西他们的视线，走在贫瘠的山坡上，爱德蒙突然说：“没错，我心底深处一直这样认为，我让位给彼得只是因为阿斯兰认为纳尼亚需要四个王，不是因为我比他差……”  
凯斯宾看向他，认认真真、一字一句地说：“你确实不比他差。”  
爱德蒙多少有些惊愕地看着凯斯宾，然后表情缓缓柔化，他抿了抿唇，没再说什么。凯斯宾则一直微侧着头，专注地看着他。  
其实不止如此，凯斯宾知道爱德蒙一直对他当过二十年白女巫的国王耿耿于怀。

那一夜突袭王宫失败，纳尼亚仅剩的半数战士折损在王宫里，幽暗的王宫像一张幽深的巨兽的口，吞噬无数血泪与生命，漆黑的铁牙合拢后就断绝了生机。  
彼得和凯斯宾都满腹怨气，回到驻地，面对露西的询问，他们仍然互相指责。直到身后一个声音传来，“吵够了吗？”爱德蒙大步向前，越过他们，“你们失败的袭击联手把弥若兹送上了王位。”  
凯斯宾说：“什么？”  
彼得说：“你怎么知道？”  
爱德蒙猛地回头：“因为我知道怎样做一个国王。”  
他平静下来，冷冷地说：“一个篡位的国王。”  
爱德蒙对自己冷酷的审判态度令人心惊，彼得立刻抛开针锋相对的情绪，安抚弟弟：“爱德，那不是你的错……”  
爱德蒙讥讽地扫视他们：“就像你们现在互相推卸责任一样？”  
那时候的凯斯宾作为一个战士还很年轻，作为一个国王也很稚嫩，是爱德蒙亲手挖开血淋淋的伤口的行为，让凯斯宾学会了反思。

凯斯宾知道血缘是极为神奇的，譬如他父亲和叔叔就完全不像，彼得和爱德蒙也完全不像，但对于尤斯塔斯，他还是忍不住问过彼得：“他真的和你们有血缘关系？”至少他父亲和叔叔都是雄才大略的国王，彼得和爱德蒙都是旷古烁今的传奇，而尤斯塔斯，感觉和他们完全不在一个世界。  
……变成龙就更不在一个世界了。  
爱德蒙被龙抓走是虚惊一场，凯斯宾按下想把这头龙大卸八块的血腥冲动，对着尤斯塔斯变成的魔龙一筹莫展，最后决定他们几人暂且在岛上再过一夜。

船员们把搜集到的食物抬回船上，留下几个船员帮着仅有的两个女孩子处理食材。爱德蒙站在原地，明显地在发呆。  
凯斯宾走过去：“你在想什么？”  
爱德蒙回答：“我在想海滩。”  
他说完，看了一圈这个荒凉的海滩，露出笑意：“好吧，我在想彼得和苏珊。”  
爱德蒙抬手随意划了个弧线：“我和我的兄弟姐妹们一起到纳尼亚那次，是在凯尔城堡废墟下的海滩上。那是唯一一次我们四个人一起到纳尼亚，手拉着手，穿过魔法通道……”  
爱德蒙自言自语般的陈述中，生动的画面在凯斯宾脑中展开，但他想起的是地下宫殿里宏伟的壁画中的一幅，巨石堆积的战场上，一身征尘的少年王们手拉着手，在阿斯兰面前受封为王  
他亲眼所见的面容为这幅浮雕填充了颜色血肉，最为复杂、作为生动的是才从成人变回孩子不久的爱德蒙王。

在凯斯宾和彼得讨论战术的时候爱德蒙总不爱说话，沉默地坐在石桌边。  
休息时凯斯宾的目光目光总会不由自主溜到他身上，他知道，那是传说中爱德蒙王曾被白女巫杀死的石桌。  
凯斯宾在爱德蒙身上找到了太多同类的感情，他被困在很多矛盾中，他早已接受叔叔并不喜欢自己的存在这个事实，仍旧悲愤于父亲死亡的真相，他渴望黄金时代的王者的帮助，又难以忍受他们凌驾自己之上指手画脚——尤其是不成功的指挥，被背叛，被掣肘，他确信能在爱德蒙身上看到同样的影子。  
向弥若兹下达战书前，凯斯宾帮爱德蒙挑选合适的铠甲，那是他唯一一次和爱德蒙独处，他想问，爱德蒙是怎样找到他的位置。  
最后他什么都没问，只是看到爱德蒙，知道自己有同类，就足以让人得到慰藉。

尤斯塔斯化成的龙点燃篝火，在砾石的海滩上燃烧着。  
火焰之上，夜空中一条闪烁的光带，像深黑绒布上垫着宝蓝丝绸，又撒上星星点点的钻石。  
爱德蒙躺在火堆旁，喃喃：“我从没见过这样的恒星。”  
凯斯宾坐在他身边，仰头望着星空：“我也是。”  
顿了顿，他说：“我们已经离开家很久了。”  
爱德蒙静静听着，凯斯宾转动脑袋看向另一片天空，“年轻时我一直梦想航行到世界尽头，让我找到我父亲。”  
爱德蒙说：“也许你可以。”  
凯斯宾没有说话，索性也躺下来。与爱德蒙并肩面对头顶的浩瀚星海。  
爱德蒙继续说：“说真的，凯斯宾，我很高兴见到你。”他微微叹息，“我本没想到还能见到你的。”  
凯斯宾一挑眉，随即想到：“时间。”  
爱德蒙无声地点了点头：“我第一次在这个世界过了二十年，那边只过了一周，接着在这边又过了二十多年，那边只过了一瞬间，再一次回来时已经过了千年了，虽然阿斯兰说我和露西还能回来，但我不知道什么时候会被召唤，这一次时间差倒是慢了很多。”  
夜色温柔而静谧，或许因为方才谈到父亲，让凯斯宾的心情柔和而脆弱，他说：“或许阿斯兰知道我仍然需要你（们）。”  
爱德蒙笑道：“是啊，我和露西……”  
“我是说，”凯斯宾转过来，侧躺着，面对爱德蒙，“我，需要你，爱德蒙。”  
爱德蒙扭头怔怔地看着他。  
火堆跳跃的光芒映在凯斯宾的眼瞳里，爱德蒙还年轻，至少年轻到足以进入纳尼亚，现世的世界又在打仗，他每天满脑子如何钻空入伍，所以这样的事情他没有想过，但他并不是完全不明白这样的目光。  
不该是凯斯宾，他真的没想过。  
“晚安。”没有给爱德蒙更多反应时间，凯斯宾已经说，翻过身去，背对着爱德蒙入睡了。

第二天清晨，科里亚金说过会指引他们方向的那颗蓝星出现了。  
他们欢呼着重新起航，凯斯宾的表现一切正常，仍旧开朗坦然，爱德蒙迷茫又庆幸，只能态度照旧，好像没听过昨晚那句话，但他知道已经有不同了。  
即使在初升的朝阳下那星星仍然那么明亮，但随着天光渐明，风慢慢停了，水手们艰难地划着桨，繁重地工作让他们心浮气躁起来。  
一个忙着控帆的水手恶狠狠地望着盘旋在船边地尤斯塔斯，对同伴说：“如果它让我饿了，我就吃了那龙！”  
庞大的身躯并没有给尤斯塔斯什么信心，但站在他脑袋上的雷佩契普大声说：“别担心，尤斯塔斯，他们得先对付我！”  
船舷边的凯斯宾惊讶地喃喃：“雷佩契普竟然能和他相处得很好。”  
爱德蒙带着笑意仰视他们：“雷佩契普很了不起。”  
凯斯宾知道爱德蒙和雷佩契普间有些无需言说的默契温情，在他听过的传说中，纳尼亚的老鼠最初并不是能说话的魔法生物，他们曾在爱德蒙王被杀害的祭坛上为他扫雪，才被阿斯兰赐予新生。  
从克奈尔斯老师口中听那些故事时，他以为都是久远的传奇，就像天上的星星一样遥远，可是纳尼亚人，黄金时代的王，还有星星，都逐步真实的出现在他面前。  
如今凯斯宾想到那些传说会感到微妙的嫉妒，他也希望能获得为爱德蒙效死的机会。

船身突然一阵剧烈地动荡，然后抛开滚了满甲板满船舱的水手们自行前进，爱德蒙扑到船舷，往前看去，惊喜地大笑：“尤斯塔斯，你真聪明！”  
尤斯塔斯化成的巨龙用尾巴绑住了船头的龙首像，扑扇着翅膀向前飞行，拉动沉重的巨船，甲板上的水手们纷纷用力鼓掌，摘下自己的帽子高高抛起。  
爱德蒙站在水手们之后，也微笑着鼓掌，这是第一次尤斯塔斯主动为大家做点什么，同时他也真正开始被接受了，爱德蒙深深松了口气。  
凯斯宾想起爱德蒙见到尤斯塔斯遗物时的惊痛自责，不禁说，“你真的很……看重尤斯塔斯。”  
爱德蒙看他一眼，点了点头。  
凯斯宾对此有些讶异：“为什么？”  
“我以前跟尤斯塔斯很像。”  
凯斯宾立刻说：“不可能。”  
“真的，”爱德蒙看向他，并不耻于提起，“甚至还要糟。我一进纳尼亚就被简蒂丝接走了，然后好心的纳尼亚居民教育我……如果我跟其他兄弟姐妹一起进入纳尼亚，表现可能也就跟尤斯塔斯差不多。”  
现实世界爱德蒙和尤斯塔斯针锋相对，但重回纳尼亚后，他蓦然想起了少年时不受欢迎的自己，有些怅然，“我好像看见了另一个我。”  
对于那么久远的事情凯斯宾没多少发言权，但从现状而言，“尤斯塔斯……”凯斯宾笨拙地安慰：“在成长。”  
他急中生智，想到，“至少雷佩契普已经把他培养成剑术大师了。”  
“哈哈！”想起雷佩契普的那个玩笑，爱德蒙笑出声来。

靠着尤斯塔斯这个生物引擎，黎明行者号在天黑之前到达了有着解决邪魔方法的星辰岛。  
爱德蒙打着手电筒走在前面，凯斯宾握着剑护在他身侧，他们走过落满枯叶的石桥，穿过高大的古树与蔓藤，来到一张餐桌前。  
三位勋爵都已在这餐桌前沉入永眠，缠满古藤，众人取出他们的剑，和过去得到的三把一起，六把剑叠放在阿斯兰的餐桌上，仍缺一把，但已经发出蓝色的微光。  
随后蓝星从天而降，化为美丽的女子。  
那颗星星自称莉莉安蒂，拉曼杜的女儿，她姿态高雅，又天真懵懂，“如果令你们不安，我能够变成任何东西。”  
爱德蒙和凯斯宾异口同声地说：“不用。”  
两人对视一眼，都从中看到了调侃和无奈。

莉莉安蒂告诉他们最后一把剑的下落，然后就重新化为星星返回了天上，残旧的露台上，三个纳尼亚的王遥遥注视着邪魔栖息的岛屿，他们必须从中取出最后一位罗普爵爷的剑。  
在阿斯兰的餐桌用完晚餐，大家就在周围铺开寝具，虽然接连的冒险使漫长的航程充满精彩和趣味，但无法改变航行基本的饮食受限的情况，即使心知将面对严峻战斗的国王们，也没在餐桌上为难自己。大块朵颐一餐后，大家都带着满足入睡了。  
天刚蒙蒙亮，爱德蒙就醒了，他没有走上可以遥望到黑暗岛屿的露台，而是走到海滩上，躺了下来，看向朦胧的天空。  
不知过了多久，身后响起脚步声，爱德蒙撑着柔软的细沙地坐起来，凯斯宾弯下腰，坐在他旁边。  
爱德蒙仰头看了看星星已经隐没得看不见的天空：“她很漂亮，对吧？”  
凯斯宾反问：“你不也是？”哪个男人没有看呆了。  
莉莉安蒂的美是一种纯粹的精神上的震撼，男人没法不受到吸引，但可以只是欣赏。  
爱德蒙瞅了凯斯宾一眼，露出笑意，凯斯宾笑着一捶他的肩膀，他们之间若有若无的别扭气氛终于散去大半。  
两人并肩而坐，遥望天空与海平线，许久，爱德蒙说：“终有一天我离开纳尼亚就不能再回来，或许就是这一次。”  
凯斯宾并不犹豫：“我相信只要诚心祈求，阿斯兰会让我们再见。”  
爱德蒙为这个答案意外，他没想到凯斯宾会选择一直守着这份感情：“你也不会找一个皇后？”  
凯斯宾说：“不会。”  
爱德蒙继续问：“你的王位继承人怎么办？”  
凯斯宾已经深思熟虑过了：“纳尼亚不是属于我的，我属于纳尼亚，我会挑选足够优秀的孩子来继承王位。”  
这句话让爱德蒙怔了怔，清晨的海风中，突然被灌进心底。  
他舒口气，躺回海滩，轻声重复：“我属于纳尼亚……”  
他曾经的退让，曾经的不甘，都可以用这么简单的一句话解释。  
长久折磨他的隐痛，终于释怀。

驶向黑暗岛，这将是黎明踏浪号的最后一站，水手们各自准备，凯斯宾和爱德蒙在船长室，面对而立，各自穿甲。  
凯斯宾突然说：“如果我失败了，”他努力让声音显得平静随意，“无论发生什么事，我希望你知道，我爱你。”  
爱德蒙看着他，回答：“我也是。”  
这是爱德蒙第一次明确地回应他。  
凯斯宾本以为听到这句话会让自己惊喜，但或许早有意料了，或许是这个时刻太严峻，他只是严肃地，认真地，点了点头。  
他走到爱德蒙身后，帮爱德蒙系软甲的带子，突然想起来，勋爵的剑已经被留在了阿斯兰的餐桌上：“你已经放弃了你的剑。”  
爱德蒙回答：“反正不是我的。”  
凯斯宾拿出彼得留下剑：“用它。”  
“但它……”  
“彼得会希望你使用它。”  
凯斯宾觉得此刻他能够了解彼得的心情。  
彼得亲眼见证过孤独王的时期，哪怕很短暂，他不想埋没爱德蒙，也不想让孤独王重现，那是爱与矛盾参杂在一起的感情。  
爱德蒙凝视它几秒钟，接过了剑。

稍后凯斯宾简短地对所有船员进行了一次演说，爱德蒙看着他，仿佛看到彼得坐在独角兽上，第一次出征。  
他身边总是有这样无比出色的人物。  
一片“为了纳尼亚”的呼喊中，爱德蒙笑了起来。

天知道他们还有并肩作战的机会。在一片黑暗中面对可怖的巨大怪兽与自己内心的弱点。  
简蒂丝的幻象问爱德蒙：“你想证明什么？”诱惑他：“做我的国王，爱德蒙，你是国王。”  
爱德蒙一直没有应声，也没有丝毫动摇。  
她再也不能凭这一点来伤害他了。  
第一缕射入阴霾的天光下，邪恶魔力构筑的黑暗岛如冰消雪融，散去的魔力之雾中，曾经被吞噬的人们完好无损地返回。  
爱德蒙搂着露西的肩站在船舷边，看着这团聚的一幕，凯斯宾走过去，站在他们身旁。  
露西高兴地看向他：“我们做到了！”她又看看爱德蒙，低头靠在他胸口，笑道：“我知道我们能做到的。”  
爱德蒙也笑了笑，越过露西的头顶，看向凯斯宾：“我们的任务完成了。”  
凯斯宾的笑意消失了：“你是说……”不，不要那么快……  
他们的对话被变回人类的尤斯塔斯打断了，但凯斯宾未得幸免，前方的海面上漂浮着大片大片的百合花，那就是阿斯兰的国度，他们这趟航程的终点。  
离别已经近在眼前。

简单的商议后，只有三位国王、变回人类的尤斯塔斯和雷佩契普乘着一条小舟继续前进，船长德里宁去准备船只，其他人则原地休整。  
爱德蒙率先走向船长室，去卸掉软甲，凯斯宾跟在其后，露西走在最后，步逾千金。  
凯斯宾注意到她情绪低落，回头道：“露西？”  
她看向前方的爱德蒙的背影：“我只是想起了……”  
意识到她想说的和爱德蒙有关，凯斯宾追问：“什么？”  
露西轻轻说：“爱德蒙比我们都善于承受离别，那不是他该经受的。”  
凯斯宾意识到什么：“发生过什么？”  
露西深吸一口气：“当我们第一次回到纳尼亚，在曾经储存我们宝物的仓库……我刚刚意识到过了太久，我的朋友们已经死去，爱德蒙说，他为此做的准备恐怕太早了。”  
她难过地抬头看向他，“你知道的，爱德蒙曾经被白女巫下过咒，维持在最好的年纪，他一直以为他必将看着所爱逝去，直到时间尽头。”  
露西摇了摇头，快走两步越过凯斯宾，走向自己的房间。  
凯斯宾沉默着，心想：我会在时间尽头等他。

在真正的世界尽头，阿斯兰的国度的彼岸，凯斯宾放弃了寻找到他父亲的愿望，因为他还有责任在身，必须做一个好的国王，而雷佩契普选择了伟大的冒险。  
最后面临选择的是来自异世的三个少年，露西哽咽着问阿斯兰：“我们会再见吗？”  
阿斯兰回答：“会的，亲爱的，会有这样一天。”  
狮子王扭头向水壁咆哮一声，碧蓝的水幕旋转着出现一个通道，尽头一片纯白的光芒。  
即将离开的人看向留下的人，凯斯宾让自己笑了笑，“你们与我亲如家人，”他拍了拍低着头的尤斯塔斯的肩，“包括你，尤斯塔斯。”尤斯塔斯感激地拍了拍他的手臂。  
接着凯斯宾看向爱德蒙，给了他一个拥抱，并且用极低的声音在他耳边说：“很抱歉不能给你个吻。”  
他们慢慢地互相松开，凝视着对方，爱德蒙说：“忘了我吧，至少暂时。”  
凯斯宾问：“到什么时候？”  
爱德蒙答道：“阿斯兰说会和我们再见的那天，或许是时间的尽头。”  
他的回答与凯斯宾所想不谋而合，凯斯宾说：“我会一直等待下去。”  
爱德蒙承诺：“我也会的。”  
他们最后看了一眼，凯斯宾转头去拥抱露西，爱德蒙走向阿斯兰，给狮子王行礼。

彼时他们都还不知道，纵然等待漫长，他们会拥有无暇的、永恒的时间。

 

于2013.07.05


End file.
